


Marinette: Adoption Center for Superheroes

by The_Reading_Dragon_Rider



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Good Lila Rossi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider/pseuds/The_Reading_Dragon_Rider
Summary: Marinette never meant to meet the Wayne on her class trip to Gotham.  And she certainly didn't mean to find out that they were also Gotham's infamous Bat Family.  But the biggest thing she never meant to do was adopt them all.  Almost all of them are older than her but she isn't going to let that stop her from taking care of them.  What's this about DYING?
Comments: 24
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter One: The Class Trip

Marinette looked out the plane window at the cityscape in the distance. It was dreery but beautiful; then again, a lot of people said that about Gotham. Just like they said that unless you could stay in the nice part of Gotham, you were better off not going at all. But when the Paris class of Françoise Dupont High School decided that they wanted to go on a end of year school trip, well, off to Gotham they went.

There was a small commotion behind her and Marinette turned around to see Lila amd Chloe getting into one of their infamous insult competitions. Marinette was still suprised at how Lila and Chloe became friends with each other and the rest of the class. Chloe was originally disliked for her past bullying of the students and Marinette had originally disliked Lila because she was a liar. But then something amazing happened; Marinette (with Alya being the driving force behind the incident) was trapped in a classroom with Lila and refused to let them out until they worked through whatever issues they had. Marinette expected for her to stay in that classroom forever but, after blowing up at each other (and how did neither of them get akumatized?), they sat down and talked. Marinette realized that Lila truely did want friends but she thought she had to earn it and as such, she lied and lied and lied in order to get people to like her. Amd Lila realized that Marinette didn't necessarily hate her, just the fact her lies could hurt their classmates future.

It was after that long talk that, when Alya let them out, they marched to the classroom and Lila came clean about her lies, admitted she just wanted to impress them, that they gained a new friend who gave them something they desperately needed. Madam Bustier's class was bright and amazing students but they were too trusting and were easily taken advantage of. And so Lila taught them how to be a little more jaded, to see when people wanted to use them for their own gain in subtle ways. But the thing Marinette was most pleased about was when, through a combined effort of herself, Rose, and Lila, they cornered Chloe and tried helping her understand why her actions were wrong. Marinette and Rose would be kind in their endeavor but it was Lila, who cared but could be vicious when needed, who tore down attempt after attempt by Chloe to push her superiority that was the catalyst. Chloe could only stand there as she finally faced how her actions affected her now and in the future; everyone knew she wanted to go into PR or politics and with the reputation she was building now, it would cause problems.

After that, Chloe began taking small steps to be better; she would never be nice like everyone else but they didn't want her to be. At that point, everyone could admit they were naive and too trusting; they needed friends who could balance them out and help them discern who was really their friend and who wasn't. And so, a year passed. The class was closer with a more wary look on the world. Things were going well for them and they felt on top of the world. So Marinette brought up having an end of year trip; a great way to close up the year. As a class, they researched different locations before settling on Gotham. It was the location of Wayne Enterprises Headquaters and nearby to Metropolis where the Daily Planet was for them to go on tours. It was a good way for the class to go somewhere interesting and help look at the careers many of the class was interested in. Sprinkle in going to a couple museums, the park said to be maintained by Ivy, and dining at a fancier restaurant would make it an amazing trip all around. So with work being pitched in from all corners, they raised the money while Marinette filled out the paperwork and argued with the school board on why they should be allowed to go to such a dangerous city. It was only when Marinette pointed out that Paris could be considered almost as dangerous with all the akumas that the board relented, seeing her point (and remembered the fact that it was Madam Bustier's class who dealed with akuma's the most and could hold their own well).

But that wasn't all that happened in Marinette's life; her Ladybug side was coming together just as wonderfully. Her and Chat, Adrien, found out each other's identity which found them getting closer and, eventually, dating. Her heart did break a little when, during a mind control akuma, Master Fu was forced to give up the Miraculous Box to her. She felt sad when he lost his memory but helped him by getting in contact with Marianne and reuniting them. Adrien was there and held her when she cried about their lost mentor.

But that was in the past now and Marinette was sitting in a plane with her class, watching as more creative insults would fly out of Lila and Chloe's mouths, none of them holding any heat. Finally, noticing some other passengers on the plane were beginning to look annoyed, Marinette spoke up. "Now, now. You both are queens in your own right. Let's calm down a little before we get scolded by plane staff."

"As if, they would hear from my daddy for the disgrace of scolding me for being amazing." Chloe said, smirking while flicking a piece of her hair behind her.

"Oooo, high and mighty princess coming out to play." Lila teased.

Adrien turned around then. "Come on children. You heard your mom. No more fighting now." He said and everyone laughed as Marinette's face turned bright red.

Marinette glared at Adrien before a gleeful look crossed her face. "If I'm the mom, since I'm dating you, does that make you the dad? If so, look at your children. For shame kitty, you enabling them by teasing me." Adrien spluttered as Nino popped up from his seat.

"Daaaaaad, Kim is betting with Alix again." Nino joked, enjoying the chance to wind his bro up.

"You all are ganging up on me. How could you all? The betrayal stings so deep." Adrien drapped himself across Marinette dramatically.

Marinette giggled, kissing him on the nose, before turning back to everyone. "But we really should settle down, we don't want to cause a big ruckus. And Kim?" Kim poked his head up. "No more bets until we land and are at our hotel. We know how crazy you and Alix can get." Marinette told him before winking and settling down in her seat 

Adrien laughed quietly, shaking his head before wrapping an arm around Marinette and kissing the top of her head. "The kids are just the worst aren't they?" Adrien joked.

"Mmmm, they're yours when they're trouble." Marinette joked back before hearing the intercom crackled on, the pilot announcing the planes arrival to Gotham. With one quick shared kiss, they began checking that everything of theirs was securely in place and then buckled up.

The plane landed quickly and soon everyone was crowding the aisle while Madam Bustier and a TA named Orchid Chanalles tried to herd everyone together. Marinette took a deep breath and smiled; this was going to be a great trip.


	2. Chapter Two

It was the day after when the class arrived in Gotham. They spent their first night traveling by bus to the Grand Wayne Hotel before having a small dinner in the hotel's restaurant. Madam Bustier and Ms. Orchid then gave everyone their room keys while writing down who was going to what room. Marinette and Alya were lucky enough to score a room together next to Nino and Adrien. Lila and Chloe had gotten the room across the hall from them. Marinette was shaken awake by a groggy Alya and groaned as she pulled her pillow over her head. "Come on girl, I know you don't want to but we need to get up if we wait to get breakfast before the tour at Wayne Enterprise," Alya told her, yawns breaking up her words.

Marinette just groaned again, "No, I'm a creature of darkness. Leave me be until the moon has risen."

"Mari, don't make me get Chloe. You know she'll drag you out of bed, choose your outfit, and then bully you into wearing makeup. If you want to skip the hassle, I'd get up," Alya warned, pulling the blankets off of Marinette.

Marinette considered her words for a moment before sighing. "I'm up, I'm up. Don't sick the class sun on me." With that, Marinette grudgingly sat up in bed, glaring at the clock that read 7:34. "Bloody morning people. Ruining normal people's lives with their ridiculous hours," she grumbled as she stumbled to her suitcase, vaguely seeing Alya disappear into their bathroom. Marinette zipped open the suitcase and grabbed one of the outfits she had laid on top out. Changing out of her pajamas, Marinette pulled on a black tank top with a red bat lovingly stitched on, a pair of deep blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and upon deciding to opt-out of her usual pigtails, she used a red bandana to create a headband to keep her hair out of her face. Nodding to herself, she turned toward the bed where her purse lay and, glancing at the bathroom door, opened it up to reveal Tikki still asleep and laying on a macaroon. Marinette giggled, shaking her head as she retrieved a red purse and quickly transferred her phone, wallet, mini sketchbook, and pencils to it before gently picking up the sleeping Kwami and placing her also in the new purse. Alya came out of the bathroom finally and Marinette darted in to clean up a bit. She smiled at her reflection; today was going to be a good day.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was not a good day. Sure, it had started off fine; Marinette was able to enjoy a wonderful breakfast with her friends and then Madam Bustier and Ms. Orchid had gathered all the kids to the bus so they could get to their tour at Wayne Enterprises. Everyone had been thrilled to visit as the company was one of the best companies around and was in multiple fields of business, from clothing to farming, technology to sporting goods. Marinette loved listening to the tour guide, named Richard Grayson, as he told the class about all the different areas and what each floor was devoted to. But then they had gone to the cafeteria for lunch and things quickly went downhill. The class had all managed to squeeze around a table, laughing and teasing each other when gun-shots filled the air outside the cafeteria. The class had quickly gone silent and quickly disappeared to hide in any nook or crevice they could hide in. Which led to Marinette's current predicament; she and Adrien had managed to slip underneath the counter, the sheet covering it hiding them but, due to the material, also allowed the two teens to see out. The villain who entered made Marinette want to sigh; the Joker in his bright purple and green outfit stepped through the door, cackling.

Behind him, a group of five men followed, holding AK's and wearing white gas masks. "Well, well, well! I heard a little French class was going to be visiting today and I wanted them to meet little old me!" The Joker cackled, "So unless you wait to get on my bad side, I suggest that one of you tell me what I want to hear." Marinette frowned, eyes darting over the room, planning what to do. Adrien placed a hand on her back, eyes flicking around to watch out for her and their classmates, the silent guard to his lady's bright leadership and mind. Finally, Marinette's eyes fell on several items near her and her classmates hiding spots. Quietly pulling out her phone, she opened the app Chloe and Lila suggested and Max and Alya worked together to make; it allowed them to send messages but the phone would only quietly vibrate despite the setting it would already be on at the moment. (It also had other features but that was the most used one.)

"Guys, there are cups, trays, and books near each of your hiding spots," she texted the group. "When the time turns 12:39, burst out of your spots. It'll distract them with all the sudden movement. I want most of you to grab whatever is closest to you and start throwing it. Kim, Alya, and Alix, you all will be with me and Adrien. We'll focus on the gunman before going for the Joker. Everyone else will be covering us so we can get close fast. This will be treated like a Syren-Level danger as there is no Miraculous Ladybug to reverse anything done." After everyone sent back a confirmation message, Marinette locked eyes with Adrien. The watch on his wrist read 12:38 and, taking a deep breath, she allowed her muscles to tense in preparation to leap from under the counter. As the watch hit 12:39, Marinette and Adrien moved in sync with the rest of the class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick Grayson could only stare as the nice, smart French class he had been giving a tour to disappeared from sight when the Joker first hit the building only to appear just as quick in synchronized moments. Most of them took to distracting the gunman and Joker, keeping them from focusing on just one of them while displaying more of their skills in disappearing and reappearing to aid the distraction . Five students used that to rush at the gunman, disarming them before converging on the Joker. Dick's mind raced, " _How did all these French students come up with a plan and calmly execute it? They looked a little scared but more calm than anything._ " Finally shaking himself out of his shock, he strode towards where the danger lay unconscious; he was Nightwing and, as a civilian, he could at least help secure the group.


	3. Chapter Three

Marinette collapsed with a groan on her bed. The Joker incident had almost taken the rest of the day, as the police were taking the entire class's stories down since they were the ones that had managed to put together a plan to take down the Joker. Mdm Bustier and Ms. Orchid had been finally allowed to take their children and leave after giving their information, so the police could get a hold of any of the kids if needed later. Although they did stop by where their tour guide of the day was standing and staring at them. 'Poor thing,' Marinette thought sympathetically, 'Must be in shock.' Marinette thanked him for showing her and her class around before gently patting his arm and suggesting he "head home, eat a nice warm meal, and then settle on the couch and relax after this stressful day". They departed for their bus after Mr. Richard nodded absently, still staring as her class left. It was on the way to their hotel when they all noted it was almost suppertime so the class made a stop at a small diner. With a warm meal eaten, they returned to their hotel. Couples exchanged small kisses, friends hugged, and roommates linked arms as they finally entered their rooms. This led to now; Marinette sprawled along her bed as Alya cleaned the minimal make-up off her face.

"Girl, today was crazy," Alya said from the sink as she frowned at a little bit of lipstick that refused to come off.

Marinette hummed. "I suppose. Little scarier with no Ladybug but otherwise it felt more like we were just dealing with another Akuma honestly." She sighed as she forced herself to get up; she had to clean off her makeup too anyways.

Alya chuckled. "Too true," she paused as she thought of something. "Girl, how bad is it that we can face one of the worst cities in the States, face one of the worst villains with nothing more than a shrug?"

Marinette paused at that, hand stilling halfway across her lips. "I honestly didn't think about that," she admitted with a frown, cleaning off the rest of her lips. Throwing the make-up remover cloth away, Marinette shrugged as she grabbed her toothbrush. "Well, the whole of Paris is kinda being held emotionally hostage by a villain who can essentially corrupt anyone with negative emotions and give them superpowers while making them do his bidding."

Alya nodded at that, braiding her thick hair for sleep as Marinette brushed her teeth. "Suppose so." There was silence as the two finished up their nightly tasks. Alya finished first with a "Done! I'm gonna go change and crawl in bed. Night Mari!"

Marinette spat out her toothpaste and flashed her a grin. "Night Als. I'll be there soon. I should braid my hair too."

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was the next day and it was bright outside… or bright for Gotham. Marinette decided to honor Nightwing today and wore a flowy shirt that was black on the torso and the sleeves started as black at the shoulders and faded to blue until they were completely blue at the end; there was also a subtle blue layered with the black on her torso that mimicked Nightwing's bird symbol without standing out. She matched it with black leggings and blue flats. Marinette noted during her research of Gotham's heroes that Nightwing was definitely an acrobat with the way he fought (Adrien had convinced her to take up gymnastics and then they both started to learn acrobatics together to help make up for their small structures) so she wanted the outfit tribute to him to be practical but still showy while not comprising flexibility. Alya exited the bathroom and gave an approving nod at Marinette's outfit. "Looking sharp," Alya grinned.

Marinette laughed as she brushed out her hair, deciding to leave it loose again today, "Well, you can thank Nightwing for this outfit."

"I could guess! You make any outfits for Adrien like this?"

"Just the one. All daily outfits were made by Gabriel but after much convincing, I was allowed the Gala outfit." Marinette applied some light blue eye-shadow and started considering her lipstick options.

"Wow, girl! How'd you swing that one?" Alya slapped Marinette's hand out of the way and chose a light pink lipstick.

Marinette considered the color with a wrinkle of her nose. "I designed multiple outfits for his next line. He may not use them but he grudgingly agreed that, aside from some changes he would make, they were pretty good. In exchange for them and Adrien agreeing to cram some photoshoots in before we left, I was allowed to create our matching Gala outfits." Finally, Marinette nodded and applied the lipstick.

"So, as your bestie, can I know the theme for your clothes?"

"Hmmm, one of Gotham's vigilante couples."

Alya paused, blinking. "No way! Batman and Catwoman?"

Marinette chuckled, "Yup!"

"So how are you incorporating Catwoman into your outfit?"

"Oh, Catwoman isn't mine. Adrien found out the theme and insisted he get Catwoman."

Alya laughed. "He loves cat-themed things. Chat Noir, Catwoman, that cat pair necklace you gave him one side of."

Marinette smirked at Tikki, who was suppressing her laughter, as she was quickly transferring her stuff to a little black purse. "You have no idea." Then with a shake of her head, Marinette grabbed Alya by the arm and tugged her out of the room. "Come on. I'm hungry and want to eat before we go to the museum and park today."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien clutched onto Marinette, laughing at his girlfriend's displeased face. They had just exited the villain section of the museum where there were realistic recreations of the villains "horrible fashion decisions" in Marinette's words. "Don't laugh at me Chaton! Those outfits are horrendous!" Marinette huffed as she glowered in the direction of the section.

"Oh but ma choupinette, your face is funny and cute when you find something you don't like."

"I will spray you with water Chaton!"

Adrien gasped, dramatically clutching his chest as though he was stabbed. "Ma chou! You would betray me like this? What about the kids?"

"They'll survive."

"You truly wound me, darling."

"That's nice dear. Now let's go to the hero section. I know you wanted to look at them."

Adrien perked up before side-eyeing Marinette. "No criticizing their outfits," he warned her as they set off.

"No promises," Marinette giggled.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Alya was pulling Marinette behind her in the park, trying to find a good spot to sit and eat lunch as their boyfriends dutifully carried their lunches. "Alya," Marinette whined, "come on! Why don't we just go sit over at those park benches?"

"Because Mari, the rest of the class is joining us afterward! We need enough space for us to comfortably all sit at," Alya told the girl, fondly rolling her eyes.

"Babe, I do get Marinette's point. There were plenty of options earlier," Nino pointed out with a chuckle.

Alya wrinkled her nose. "Those spots weren't exactly the best. If we are all going to sit in the grass, I'd like for it to all at least be green."

Marinette sighed, exasperated with her best friend when something caught her eye. Turning her head to look, she was delighted to see a large patch of beautiful green grass that was occupied by a single boy, who appeared to be sketching something as his (hopefully it was his) dog lay next to him. As she pointed to the spot, she asked "What about over there?"

Alya lit up when she saw where Marionette was pointing. "It's perfect! Lucky catch. Let's go take the spot now as the rest finish getting their food and meeting us here."

"Thanks for finding it, princess. You're the best lucky charm I could ever have. I thought my arms were going to fall off with being laden down with the food and blankets," Adrien joked, as he rushed to place said items down.

Marinette laughed. "That's what happens when you two insisted me or Alya weren't going to carry a thing." She turned to help spread out the picnic blankets, although she did spare a few glances at the boy she had noticed before. He had short black hair with green eyes that were intently staring at his sketchbook. He would almost appear absorbed in his work if it weren't for the fact Marinette noticed his small form tensing slightly every time her eyes landed on him. She absently frowned to herself, when she finally sprawled across one of the picnic blankets. 'Is Gotham so bad that even a child is so highly aware of someone glancing at them?' she pondered as Adrien lay down next to her and pulled her into his arm. 'No,' Marinette decided, remembering other children she had seen that hadn't reacted as this boy had. 'There was something else going on with this boy.' She felt the familiar desire to pick everything apart in her mind to find the answer and pushed it out of her mind. She could focus on mysteries a little later, right now her Chaton was looking for some cuddles and who was she to deny her kitty.


End file.
